thewarriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Fox
Fox was the scout of the Warriors. He was the memory man. Street smart and quick witted; a perfect scout. He is played and voiced by Thomas G. Waites. Description Fox is a small, thin, white male with brown curly hair and a chain around his neck. He wears his Warriors vest buttoned up, unlike the majority of other members of the gang. Personality ﻿Fox is very streetwise and intelligent, knowing many things about all the other gangs. He is also very cautious, preferring to not get into fights, unlike some of the other members. This makes him an excellent scout. Fox is also very passive, really only showing aggression when calling Mercy a whore. In The Film Fox was one of the nine Warriors to go to the meeting in the Bronx. He actually witnessed Luther shooting Cyrus and narrowly avoided being shot himself. His next role in the movie was in Tremont negotiating with the Orphans. He actually managed to flatter the Orphans into letting them pass peacefully until Mercy riles them up. When the gang is split up, he gets attacked by a police officer and in the scuffle, gets tossed on the tracks and is hit by a subway train and killed. In The Game ﻿Fox joined the Warriors on July 22, 1978. His initiation was to steal the Savage Huns' loansharking book in Chinatown. Vermin was told to accompany him due to doubts about his physical abilities. To add to the challenge, both of them had to wear shirts that boldly displayed the phrase "Fuck U Huns!" They were able to get the book and even beat the Savage Huns' leader, Ghost, in a fight. In The Novel There is no character in the novel that resembles Fox, as the Coney Island Dominators have no scout. Jailbreak On the subway ride to the prison, Swan thinks about Fox. Rembrandt tells him there was nothing he could do to prevent Fox's death. Fighting Ability Fox's strength comes more from his mental ability than physical. While not a particularly strong fighter, Fox can certainly hold his own in most fights.His rage moves shows that he has knowledge of submissions.He is shown to be skilled enough to defeat the admittedly skilled Savage Huns and their leader Ghost. He is not playable in Street Brawl. Heavy: Uncuffing, Lock Picking Stealing Strength: 4/10 Solid: Tagging, Mugging Resisting Arrest Stamina: 6/10 Health: 5/10 Rage: 10/10 Quotes *''"It was Cleon's choice. Swan's war chief"'' —To Ajax on why he can't be Warlord *''"We were just at that big meeting up in the Bronx. We're goin' home to Coney, the train gets messed up by the fire and dumps us here."'' —Explaining the Warriors predicament to Sully *''"Well, that must be because you guys are so bad, they're afraid of you."'' —Complementing the Orphans to get passage though their turf Trivia *Fox was the original love interest for Mercy. When the director changed it to Swan, the actors arguments with the director caused the latter to decide to have Fox die. *Fox is the only Warrior not in the movie's credits, due to his feud with the director. *He is one out of the three Warriors that don't make it back to Coney, the other two being Cleon and Ajax. Gallery 121.JPG|In the movie 117.jpg|In the game 122.jpg|In the comic Fox Death image.jpeg|Fox falling to his death Category:Characters Category:Warriors Category:Scouts Category:Deceased